


n-ron

by iskierka



Category: Pop RPS/HP
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	n-ron

When Nelly yells "Shawtie" Ron gives him the irritated look. This pet name of affection always gets him the Irritated Look (tm), but Nelly grins at his dirty playfully, rubs his head all noogie-like (Nelly likes the carrot color)before Ron swats his hand away and runs off to get ready for class. Yeah, Nelly grins widely. And says it again anyways. Louder, this time.


End file.
